Nagisa's Story
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: Nagisa hanya seorang gadis SMP biasa yang tinggal di Jepang. Hidupnya normal, hingga orangtuanya bertengkar. Nagisa pun pergi dari rumah. Tak disangka, hidupnya pun berubah saat itu juga. Apa yang terjadi?
1. The Beginning Of Nagisa's Life

CoDE Lyoko Fanfiction :

Nagisa's story

**Heyhoo...Aku kembali! RainbowLyoko is back! (Penting gak, sih?) Aku kembali dengan FF Code Lyoko baru! Kali ini, aku membuat FF yang mengandung (?) OC! Yay me! Semoga kalian suka, ya!**

**DISCLAIMER : CL maupun CLE bukan punya aku. Tapi cerita ini dan tokoh-tokoh OC, iya ****.**

**WARNING : Typo, GJ, kependekan, alur ga jelas, ceritanya dangkal, terlalu OOC, bikin mata ****kalian**** sakit, arah cerita gak jelas, DLL. Don't Like Don't Read :D**

Part 1 : The Beginning Of Nagisa's Life

"NAGISA!"

Senin pagi yang cerah itu di kacaukan oleh pekikan seorang ibu rumah tangga dari sebuah rumah bertembok biru di sebuah perumahan di daerah kota Tokyo, ibukota Jepang atau biasa disebut Negeri Sakura.

"NAGISA! BANGUNNNN! KAU SEKOLAAAAH!" Seorang ibu kelihatan sedang kesal membangunkan anak remajanya yang masih asyik meringkuk di dalam selimut, tertidur lelap. Terlalu lelap bahkan gadis remaja itu sampai membuat peta buta di bantal hijau kesayangannya.

"Ah? Oh,_ Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Bu..." Gadis itu akhirnya terbangun, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan di iringi sapaan cueknya kepada sang ibu. Sang ibu cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, gemas melihat tingkah laku sang putri.

Gadis tadi bernama Shinonome Nagisa, atau Nagisa Shinonome(15). Gadis kelas 9 tersebut memang di kenal dengan tingkah laku pemalasnya di rumah, berbeda dengan di sekolah. Di sekolah, Nagisa justru bertingkah pendiam, kalem, dan tidak mempunyai teman. Well, ada seorang, sih. Tapi ia kurang dekat dengan Nagisa. Nagisa memang duduk sendirian di kelasnya. Tidak ada murid yang mau berkenalan dengan gadis berambut _Brunette_ ini. Nagisa juga lebih memilih untuk sendirian. Nagisa tidak peduli dengan komentar teman-temannya tentang dirinya yang disebut-sebut anak autis, atheis, mutisme, atau apalah itu. Nagisa sudah kebal dengan semua olok-olok itu. Nagisa tak ambil pusing dengan komentar dan fitnah-fitnah teman sekelasnya. Toh, nanti mereka sendiri yang capek mengolok-olok Nagisa terus.

"Oh, pagi kak..." Baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Nagisa sudah dihadang oleh wajah cemberut kakak sulungnya, Ichigo Shinonome(18).

"Nagisa, kau mandi lama sekali, sih? Bisa-bisa, aku jadi patung karena kelamaan berdiri disini!" Sindir Ichigo. Nagisa Cuma tertawa garing menanggapi sindiran Ichigo.

"Ha-ha-ha, lucu banget, kak..." Nagisa berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dan menyiapkan netbook kebanggaannya untuk di bawa ke sekolah. Tepat saat Nagisa ingin berjalan keluar kamar untuk sarapan, adiknya, Chieri Shinonome (13) menghadang Nagisa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Pagi, Chieri."

"Pagi,NA-GI-SA. Kau tahu dimana _Cellphone_ku berada? Aku yakin, kau pasti yang menyembunyikannya." Sambar Chieri.

_Ohya. _Cellphone _Chieri tadi malam kan, kupakai untuk bermain game._

"Ohya, hehehe, ini! _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Ya!" Nagisa buru-buru mengembalikan _cellphone _adiknya sebelum Chieri mengadu kepada ibunya. Yup, Chieri memang _tukang ngadu_.

"Hari ini siapa yang masak? Enak banget!" Seru Sakuya Shinonome (10), adik Nagisa yang paling muda. Mendengar komentar Sakuya, Ichigo tertawa bangga.

"Aku yang masak, dong. Enak, kan? Aku memang berbakat." Ucap Ichigo, diiringi tawa puas khasnya. Nagisa melirik kakaknya. Niat usilnya sudah timbul!

"Hei, kalian tahu? Kak Ichigo sengaja berlatih memasak mati-matian sejak 2 bulan yang lalu untuk membuat pacarnya terkesan." Nagisa berkata santai sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah.

"HEI! Siapa yang bilang aku pacaran dengan Aoi?"

"Ehm, itu aku, Ichigo." Balas Yui Shinonome (17), Kakak kedua Nagisa. Yang lain tambah tertawa.

"Wow, muka Kak Ichigo sekarang sudah semerah buah stroberi, sama seperti namanya!" Timpal Chieri. Ibu dan Ayah mereka tergelak.

"Uuuh, kalian semua menyebalkaaaaaannnnnn..!" Dengan jeritan itu, Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan sarapannya. (Juga meninggalkan semua anggota keluarganya yang masih tertawa).

"Hahahahaha..."

Sakura Junior High School...

Nagisa menatap layar _netbook_nya dengan antusias. Di website yang ia kunjungi, tertulis jelas bahwa serial kartun CGI favoritnya akan muncul dengan season baru.

"YIHAAAA! Akhirnya, Code Lyoko akan kembali dengan _season_ dan serial baru! Code Lyoko Evolution! Dan Code Lyoko Evolution itu akan memakai aktor dan aktris asli! Yippeeee!" Pekikan Nagisa membuat perhatian semua murid di kelas tertuju kepadanya.

"Ssst, jangan teriak keras-keras!" Seru Ketua Kelas Mamoru. Nagisa meringis kecil.

"Ehehehe, maaf Mamoru!"

"Dasar cewek gila!" Olok musuh terbesar Nagisa; Ayaka Shikomatsu (15). Untunglah, Nagisa tidak mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa terjadi Perang Dunia Ketiga antara Nagisa dengan Ayaka!

"Hei, masa sih? Code Lyoko Evolution?" Seorang anak berambut pirang ikal dikepang 2 dan berkacamata datang menghampiri Nagisa yang masih antusias membaca artikel-artikel di layar _netbook_ nya.

"Iya-iya! Code Lyoko Evolution! Nih, video _trailer_-nya!" Balas Nagisa ceria, seraya memutar sebuah video di _netbook _birunya.

"Uwaaah, akan di rilis bulan depan! Kyaaa! Aku mau nonton!" Jerit gadis yang bernama Rinfa Ishihara (15) tersebut.

"Aku juga! Akh...sayangnya, dirilis untuk Prancis...berarti kita harus bersabar hingga CLE di rilis di Jepang! Apalagi, lihat deh, pemain-pemainnya! Huaaa!"

"Yup!"

Kriiiingggg... Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Obrolan Nagisa dan Rinfa pun harus di lanjutkan besok!

"Oh, sudah waktunya pulang. Sampai jumpa, Nagisa!"

"Bye, Rinfa-chan!" Nagisa buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya. Habis ini, Ia akan langsung menonton Code Lyoko, serial favoritnya itu. Ia harus cepat pulang, sebelum TV-nya di jajah Kak Ichigo atau Chieri!

Nagisa baru akan memasuki rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba ibu dan ayah Nagisa muncul dari balik pintu rumah (hah?).

"Kau bilang kau akan memanaskan air hangat untukku mandi. Tapi mana, Sonata? Bahkan kau belum menyiapkan makan siang sama sekali!" Ayah Nagisa membentak Sonata (Ibu Nagisa). Sonata balik membentak.

"Aku sibuk mengurusi rapat di sekolah Sakuya! Lagipula, kau sudah dewasa, Tsubasa! Kau pasti bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri! Cuma memanaskan air pun pasti bisa!"

"Aku lelah setelah kerja seharian di kantor, Sonata! Tidak bisakah kau membantuku sedikit? Aku muak denganmu!"

"Aku juga! Aku akan pergi dari sini!" Sonata berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah koper.

"Ibu! Jangan pergi!'' Sakuya dan Chieri berusaha menahan ibunya agar tidak pergi. Ichigo dan Yui berusaha untuk meredam kemarahan ayahnya. Sedangkan Nagisa? Mungkin karena terlalu _shock_, Nagisa segera berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan keluarganya. Di kamar, gadis malang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa ibu dan ayah harus bertengkar karena masalah sepele?! Kenapa mereka harus berpisah Cuma karena sifat keras kepala mereka!? Aku benci semuanyaa!" Tangis Nagisa. Ia terus menangis. Mengapa nasibnya bisa jadi begini? Mengapa ibu harus pergi meninggalkannya dan semua saudaranya? Mengapa ayahnya tidak pernah mau mengalah? **Mengapa Nagisa selalu sendiri **?

"Nagisa...ibu...pergi dari rumah.." Terdengar isakan tangis Kak Yui dari depan pintu kamar Nagisa. Mendengar itu, Nagisa merasa ada semacam pedang tajam yang menusuk hati Nagisa._**Cleb!**_

"Aku sudah tau! Pergilah, Kak!" Nagisa langsung mengusir kakaknya dengan kasar. Biarlah, kali ini biarlah Nagisa bertingkah kasar kepada kakaknya. Nagisa sedang ingin sendirian sekarang.

"Aku... akan pergi dari rumah juga! Aku tak tahan jika begini caranya!"

Di luar...

Nagisa berjalan berjingkat-jingkat kecil menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia tidak mau Chieri dan Ichigo-yang sedang ada di kebun di belakang rumah-melihat Nagisa pergi dari rumah.

_Yak...sedikit lagi...ayolah, terbukalah, pagar! Nah, begitu! Sedikit lagi dan pagar ini akan..._

"Kak Nagisa?"

Ups, rencana Nagisa sepertinya gagal! Sakuya sudah melihatnya!

"S-Sakuya... A-ada apa?"

"Kakak...mau kemana? Kok bawa koper? Jangan bilang kalau kakak juga mau pergi seperti... ibu tadi! Hiks!"

_Ok...Sementara Sakuya menangis dan tidak melihatku... Aku harus segera lari! 1...2...3!_

"Kaaaaak! Jangan pergi!" Sakuya otomatis langsung ikut berlari mengejar Nagisa, di ikuti Ichigo, Yui, dan Chieri (Rombongan :P).

"NAGISAAAAA..."

**Nagisa's POV**

Aku duduk dibawah pohon mangga yang rindang sambil memeluk tasku erat. Akhirnya, aku berhasil lolos dari kejaran saudara-saudaraku! Sekarang...Aku harus kemana, ya? (-.-")

Seorang gadis berambut hitam seleher dan berjubah merah gelap tengah mengawasi Nagisa dari balik pohon. Gadis itu teman sekelas Nagisa yang misterius. Tanpa disadari Nagisa, gadis misterius itu perlahan membisikkan kata-kata aneh dalam bahasa yang belum pernah di dengar sebelumnya.

"Hmm?" Aku berjalan sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Tadi, rasanya aku mendengar seseorang...

Aku terus berjalan, hingga tak menyadari kalau di depanku ada sebuah lubang.

"GYAAA!"

Jika kalian menebak kalau aku terperosok kedalam lubang itu, maka kalian benar.

**Mina-san, Konnichiwa! Sakura di sini! Gimana? Ceritanya memang Cuma ada OC nya, tapi chapter 2 dan seterusnya akan ada character CL atau CLE, koq. :D**

**OK! Kurasa cukup segini basa-basinya! Sampai jumpa di chapter 2! Aku menerima segala macam reviews, kok! Silahkan reviews! :3**


	2. Is This A Dream?

**Nagisa's Story**

**Part 2 : Is This A Dream?**

**Nagisa's POV**

"Hei... Dimana aku?" Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Aku baru sadar, setelah masuk ke dalam lubang aneh tadi, aku langsung pingsan.

"Sepertinya... Ada yang berbeda..." Batinku. Memang, aku ada di hutan, tapi rasanya hutan ini berbeda dengan hutan yang tadi. Hutan tadi tidak begitu lebat, sedangkan hutan di sini sedikit lebih lebat. Daun-daun di pohon di sini juga berwarna oranye-kecoklatan, seperti saat musim gugur. Padahal, di hutan tadi daun-daunnya berwarna hijau, pertanda musim semi sedang berlangsung.

Walau masih bingung, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi hutan ini, sekaligus mencari jalan keluar dari hutan lebat ini. Ya, itupun kalau hutan ini memang benar-benar memiliki jalan keluar. Sayangnya, tepat saat itu hujan perlahan mulai turun.

BRUK!

"Auch!" Aku meringis ketika aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang... atau sesuatu di depanku.

"Kau tak apa?"

Aku mendongak ke atas. Sesosok gadis berpakaian serba hitam mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ya... _Arigato Gozaimasu, senpai_." Saat itulah aku tersentak! Gadis yang berdiri di depanku itu sangat mirip dengan Yumi Ishiyama, tokoh kartun di serial Code Lyoko!

"Kau sedang apa, gerimis begini ada di dekat hutan? Siapa kau? Ayo, kita pergi ke sana. Jelaskan pelan-pelan" Ucap gadis itu lembut, seraya menunjuk koridor Kadic Academy.

"Namaku Nagisa Shinonome, dan aku..." Tanpa rasa curiga, dengan polos aku langsung menjelaskan semuanya kepada gadis yang kuyakini Yumi itu. Anehnya, 'Yumi' langsung percaya! Syukurlah!

"... Kau percaya itu, kan?"

'Yumi' mengangguk-angguk.

"Baguslah. Jaga rahasia ini, ya. BTW... Namamu siapa?" Aku sudah berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban 'Yumi'.

"Namaku Yumi Ishiyama."

Huaaa! Gadis ini memang benar-benar Yumi Ishiyama! Gyaa! Apa ini mimpi?! Tidak mungkin aku masuk ke dalam dunia Code Lyoko!

"Ok, Yumi... Umm... oya, kau mengerti apa yang kujelaskan tadi, kan?" Tanyaku. Aku sedikit ragu dengan percakapanku dengan Yumi tadi.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Kesimpulannya, saat kau pergi dari rumah, kau tak sengaja jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang, kemudian tiba-tiba kau muncul di sini. Benar begitu?"

"Yup"

"Dan kau tak tahu cara kembali ke daerahmu, Jepang?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..." Yumi melirik tas yang masih aku bawa-bawa. "... Kurasa, kau bisa berpura-pura sebagai sepupuku yang baru datang dari Jepang, dan tinggal di Kadic Academy...Kalau soal uang dan kebutuhan sekolah lainnya, serahkan saja padaku. Ini cuma untuk sampai kita bisa menemukan cara mengembalikkan dirimu ke Jepang, OK?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "OK. Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku ke kantor! Aku akan meminta tolong kepada Kepala Sekolah Delmas untuk segera memasukkanmu ke akademi! Umurmu 15 tahun, kan? Berharap saja Kepala Sekolah Delmas akan memasukkanmu ke kelas yang sama denganku." Seru Yumi, seraya menggandengku dan berlari menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh, hi Yumi. Mau kemana?"

Langkah kaki kami terhenti oleh sapaan seseorang. Saat kami menoleh ke belakang... JRENG-JRENG! 4 orang anak yang kuyakini adalah tokoh-tokoh dari serial Code Lyoko sudah ada di hadapan kami!

"Hi Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd." Sapa Yumi balik.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Celetuk seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan _highlight_ ungu di tengahnya, sambil menunjuk diriku. _Ooh, itu pasti Odd Della Robbia!_

"Dia... sepupuku. Dia akan masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab Yumi singkat. Si gadis berambut pink tersenyum senang melihatku.

"Namamu siapa?" Ucap gadis berambut pink (Yang kuyakini, ia pasti Aelita Stones!)

"Aku Nagisa Shinonome. Umurku 15 tahun." Aku mencoba memberanikan diri memperkenalkan diriku.

"Kau datang dari mana, Nagisa?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan cowok berambut pirang dan berkacamata tersebut membuatku kembali gelagapan. _Apa aku harus jujur? Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantuku pulang. Tapi... Ah, biarlah!_

"...Pertama, apa kalian bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Ooh, jadi begitu..." Ulrich mengangguk-angguk, memberi tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kau... tidak bohong, kan?" Rupanya, Odd masih belum percaya.

"Benar, Odd. Ciyus! " Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari manisku menjadi berbentuk V, dan memperlihatkannya kepada mereka.

"Hmm...aku percaya. Walau itu agak tidak masuk akal, sih." Ujar Jeremie. Aelita mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya. Jadi...Kalian mau membantuku, kan?" Harapku. Ulrich dan Yumi berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku dan Ulrich setuju." Balas Yumi.

"Aku setuju!" Sambar Odd. Aelita memutar bola matanya.

"Kami, Odd. Kami setuju, juga."

Aku menatap wajah masing-masing teman baruku dengan tidak percaya. Aku... berteman dengan Team Lyoko? Ya Tuhan, apa ini mimpi?

"Terima kasih banyak!" Aku membungkukkan badan dengan penuh rasa hormat kepada mereka. Bahkan aku sempat menitikkan air mata haru!

"Sama-sama, Nagisa. Sekarang, ayo kita ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendaftarkanmu."

YEAH! Hari ini mungkin hari terbaik dalam hidupku! Aku tak sengaja masuk ke dunia Code Lyoko, aku bertemu dan mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan anggota Team Lyoko, mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal dan bersekolah di Kadic Academy ini, dan aku sekelas dengan Yumi Ishiyama! Woohoo! Aku bahkan masih mengira kalau ini mimpi!

"_Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Jeremie?"_

Aku—yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarku sehabis makan malam di Cafeteria—tidak sengaja mendengar suara—yang kuyakini suara Team Lyoko—dari dalam kamar Jeremie (Yang berjarak 2 kamar dari kamarku) yang tertutup. Karena penasaran, aku mendekatkan telingaku ke arah pintu dengan maksud untuk menguping.

"_Ya,aku yakin dengan keputusan ini, Aelita. Aku akan mengajak Nagisa untuk bergabung dengan grup ini."_

"_Tapi...Jeremie, kita bahkan baru mengenalnya selama sehari! Apa ia bisa dipercaya?"_

"_Aku juga sebenarnya kurang tahu... Tapi, ini demi keselamatan dunia. Kita membutuhkan tambahan orang untuk membantu kita menghabisi XANA! Makin banyak orang, makin bagus, kan?"_

"_Aku setuju dengan Jeremie."_

"_...Hah, OK. Kali ini, kau berhasil merobohkan benteng pendirianku, Jeremie."_

"_Bagus! Umm, ada yang tahu, kira-kira dimana Nagisa berada sekarang?''_

"_Kan saat makan malam tadi, dia bilang dia mau langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Kau lupa, Jeremie?"_

"_Ohya. Trims sudah mengingatkanku, Ulrich.''_

"_Never mind."_

"_OK, ayo kita segera ke kamar Nagisa!"_

Mengetahui kalau mungkin Jeremie Dkk akan keluar dari kamar sebentar lagi, aku buru-buru berlari kecil menuju kamarku.

Cklek!

Aku menunggu dengan berdebar-debar di dalam kamar. Jangan-jangan, mereka akan mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka untuk membasmi XANA? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Tapi... Mungkin saja hal itu benar terjadi.

_Tok, tok, tok_

"Nagisa? Apa kau ada didalam?"

Uwaah, itu mereka!

"Nagisa?" _tok, tok, tok!_

"I-Iya! Sebentar!" Aku segera membukakan pintu kamarku.

"Selamat sore, Nagisa." Sapa Aelita.

"Umm, sore Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd... Ada apa?" Aku berpura-pura tak tahu dengan rencana mereka.

"Boleh kami masuk? Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Tanya Yumi dengan intonasi serius.

"Silahkan!" Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk, lalu aku segera mengunci pintu tanpa disuruh.

"Ada apa, ya?"

"Begini, Nagisa..." Jeremie langsung membuka pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi. "...Kau percaya kalau di dunia ini ada dunia yang lain? Dunia virtual, tepatnya."

Oooh, ini dia! Mereka benar-benar akan mengajakku masuk ke grup! XD

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya itu pasti ada."

"...Kalau begitu... Begini. Kelompok kami duluuuu sekali menemukan sebuah pabrik dengan Supercomputer dan Scanners di dalamnya. Tak disangka, Supercomputer itu terhubung dengan sebuah dunia virtual bernama Lyoko. Di Lyoko banyak menara. Sewaktu-waktu, sebuah Artificial Intelegence (AI) jahat bernama XANA, akan mengaktifkan menara di salah satu sektor di Lyoko. Menara aktif tersebut akan di gunakan XANA sebagai semacam media untuk menyerang manusia di dunia nyata. Karena itulah, kita harus menonaktifkan menara tersebut. Untuk itulah Aelita ada disini. Hanya Aelita yang dapat menonaktifkan menara yang telah aktif. Untuk melakukannya, kita harus pergi ke Lyoko. Scanners berfungsi untuk membawa kita ke Lyoko. Karena Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi tak bisa menonaktifkan menara, tugas mereka di Lyoko adalah membantu Aelita menghancurkan monster-monster XANA yang sering muncul di Lyoko untuk menghambat kalian menuju menara. Misi terbesar kami adalah menghancurkan XANA untuk selamanya. Kau mengerti apa yang kujelaskan, Nagisa Shinonome?" Jeremie menarik nafas sebentar, setelah berbicara tanpa jeda sama sekali.

Aku kembali mengangguk. _Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku sudah menonton Code Lyoko dari episode pertama sampai Episode terakhir! Aku bahkan hapal semua judul episode 1-95 (97)! Aku sudah tahu segala macam serangan dan strategi XANA. Jadi, aku bisa bersiap-siap kalau-kalau XANA meluncurkan serangan!_

"Aku mengerti."

"Kami butuh tambahan orang untuk memerangi XANA bersama. Kau akan kami masukkan kedalam grup ini kalau kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. " Timpal Yumi, masih dengan intonasi dan wajah serius.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan memberi tahu soal ini kepada siapa pun."

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi saling berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian, senyum senang terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat datang di Team Lyoko, Nagisa"

**Uwaah, senang deh, akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai! Bebas rasanya! **

**Ohya, waktu itu ada orang yang review ke aku, nanya apa nama OC disini diambil dari character AKB0048? Jawabannya enggak! Aku bahkan gak tahu AKB0048 itu apaan... -.-''**

**Fine, sampai sini dulu, deh! Sampai jumpa di Ch.3!**


	3. Nagisa's New Life

**Nagisa's Story**

**Chapter 3 : Nagisa's New Life**

"Pagi, teman-teman!" Nagisa berlari menghampiri teman-teman barunya dengan senyum terukir di wajah putihnya. Sampai sekarang, Nagisa bahkan masih belum bisa mempercayai semua hal yang terjadi kepadanya! Ia masih mengira kalau ini adalah mimpi, dan sewaktu-waktu Nagisa bisa terbangun dan semua ini akan hilang! Coba pikir. Jatuh dan terperosok ke sebuah lubang di hutan, tak sadarkan diri, dan ketika kau bangun, kau sudah berada di dunia lain! Ralat, dunia lain _yang menyenangkan_. Itu tentu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, kan? Walau begitu, Nagisa yakin, ia masih berada di Bumi, tepatnya di daerah Prancis. Namun, mungkin saja Nagisa masuk ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda. _Mungkin saja_.

"Pagi, Nagisa." Aelita menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Nagisa pagi ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Jeremie?" Nagisa mendekati Jeremie yang terlihat serius menatap layar laptopnya di bangku taman.

"Oh, Nagisa" Jeremie mendongak ke atas, ke arah Nagisa tepatnya. "Aku sedang mengupgrade sebuah kendaraan untuk pergi ke Replika-Replika di Lyoko." Jawab Jeremie, kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Kau pasti belum tahu Replika itu apa, kan?" Celetuk Odd. Nagisa cuma _nyengir_ menanggapinya.

"Sudah. Aku kan, punya indra keenam dan bisa meramal." Sahut Nagisa berbohong. _Aku sudah tahu. Nama kendaraan itu Skidbladnir, kan? Pesawat itu muncul pertama kali di episode Skidbladnir. Maaf ya, aku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau kalian menganggapku gila._

"Wow, keren!" Timpal Ulrich. Yumi mengangguk setuju.

"Baguslah, kami jadi tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

"Hehehe..." Nagisa tertawa garing. Ia sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya Nagisa berbohong! Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah berbohong! Nagisa memang selalu menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan kepadanya dengan polos dan jujur.

"_Kriiiiing!" _bel masuk sudah berbunyi! Tandanya murid-murid harus segera masuk!

"Aah, sudah masuk. Saatnya bersenang-senang dengan pelajaran Mrs. Hertz!" Seru Aelita, bermaksud menyindir Odd—yang selalu tidur saat pelajaran . Odd ternyata sadar kalau dirinya sedang di sindir oleh Aelita.

"Iya, pelajaran Fisika Mrs. Hertz memang MENYENANGKAAAAN... sekali." Balas Odd, sengaja menekankan kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Ohya, nanti ada ulangan Biologi, lho." Celetuk Ulrich, membuat Odd sontak mengerang keras.

"Aargh, aku lupa! Kalian sudah belajar kan, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie? Nanti, aku..."

"Dilarang mencontek, Odd." Potong Aelita, Jeremie, dan Ulrich bersamaan. Yang lain tertawa geli.

"Sial..."

"Hahaha... Well, kami ke kelas dulu, ya. Sampai nanti!" Yumi menggandeng Nagisa, lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ok...Bye, Nagisa, Yumi!"

**Nagisa's POV**

"...Jadi, kira-kira begitulah penjelasan tentang angka rasional dan irasional. Ada pertanyaan?" Guru matematika kami menggoreskan spidol hitamnya ke papan tulis kelas, membentuk sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi "Ada pertanyaan?"

Kelas hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Beruntung aku (Bersama Yumi) duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojok dekat jendela, soalnya selama guru menjelaskan, aku sudah terkantuk-kantuk! Saat itu, aku hampiiiir saja teridur, sampai bunyi dering telepon genggam teman sekelasku berbunyi memecah keheningan. Otomatis, kantukku langsung hilang.

"William Dunbar? Berapa kali kubilang, saat pelajaran berlangsung, harap matikan telepon genggammu?" Gerutu kami. William—yang duduk 2 bangku di belakang kami—hanya _nyengir_ menanggapinya.

"Maaf, bu!" William segera berlari keluar kelas dengan HP di tangan kanannya.

_Cklek_.

Setelah William keluar, kelas kembali hening.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang, harap kerjakan soal-soal di buku matematika halaman 187 sampai..."

_Brak!_

Anak-anak di kelas kami terkejut ketika tiba-tiba William mendobrak pintu kelas dengan tatapan aneh. Matanya merah semerah darah, kulitnya hijau pucat, mukanya keriput, dan taring tajam menyembul dari bibir pucatnya. Ia kelihatan menyeramkan.

"Dunbar?"

"Raaaarr..." William bergumam tak jelas. Anak itu berjalan menghampiri guru kami dengan tatapan bengis.

"William Dunbar? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mrs. Meyer menjerit ketika William mencengkeram erat tangan guru kami tersebut.

"Hyaa!" Yumi bergegas berlari ke depan, lalu menendang punggung William. Saat itulah Yumi melihat ada lambang yang aneh di mata William.

"XANA'' Bisik Yumi. Setelah tendangan itu, otomatis si pemilik nama William Dunbar itu terlempar, lalu pingsan seketika. Melihat peluang tersebut, buru-buru 'menyeret' William menuju klinik sekolah.

"Tetap di tempatmu sampai bel berbunyi, anak-a-"

_Kriiiiinggg!_

Mrs. Meyer menarik nafas panjang. "Ok, kelas matematika hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Mathias, tolong bantu ibu membawa William ke klinik sekolah." Ucap Mrs. Meyer, memanggil salah satu teman sekelas kami. Dengan masih dipenuhi rasa bingung, aku mengajak Yumi keluar kelas.

"HUAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan kembali mengejutkanku. Di dekat pintu masuk Cafeteria, terlihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan: 4 orang gadis kelas 8 tiba-tiba menjerit tak karuan setelah mengangkat telepon genggam mereka yang berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama dengan kasus William tadi; Berwajah keriput, berkulit hijau pucat, bermata merah darah, dan bertaring.

"GYAAA!"

Aku dan Yumi menoleh ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah taman sekolah. Di sana juga ada pemandangan serupa. Namun kali ini, yang bertingkah seperti William dan 4 gadis tadi adalah 6 remaja lelaki kira-kira kelas 7, dan Jim Morales, guru PE atau olahraga kami. Kelihatannya, mereka juga sehabis mengangkat panggilan masuk di telepon genggam mereka. Eh? Tunggu sebentar... Jim Morales JUGA KENA?!

"_Kriiing...Kriiing..."_ Aku menoleh ke arah Yumi.

"Oh, ada telepon. Dari..." Yumi bergumam seraya mengambil Handphone-nya dari saku celana gadis berkebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

"Hmm, ya? Halo? Jeremie?" Yumi mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Rupanya, itu Jeremie!

"_Hey, Yumi! Kau bersama siapa di sana?"_

"Aku bersama Nagisa. Umm, Jeremie? Apa XANA sedang mengaktifkan menara?"

"_Ya... Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa ada yang aneh di sekolah?"_

"Kau benar! Orang-orang di sini tiba-tiba mulai mendapat panggilan masuk di telepon genggam masing-masing. Setelah mereka mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, mereka berubah menjadi zombie!"

"_Hmm... Kurasa XANA telah mengambil alih antena sekolah (?), menelepon orang-orang yang ada di Kadic, dan membuat mereka yang mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut menjadi zombie. OK, sekarang, cepat ke pabrik selagi zombie-zombie itu belum menangkap kalian!"_

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberi tahu Nagisa. Kami akan segera ke sana."

"_Berhati-hatilah!"_

Aku menatap Yumi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yumi..."

"Huh?"

"...Lihat ke belakang..." Aku berkata lirih seraya menunjuk ke belakang kami.

"...Astaga..."

Kau tahu apa yang ada di belakang kami? Segerombolan zombie yang siap menerkam kami.

**End of Nagisa's POV**

Pabrik...

"Bagaimana keadaan di Kadic, Jeremie?" Tanya Aelita kepada temannya yang masih serius memperhatikan layar komputer.

"Tidak begitu baik. Sekumpulan zombie kelihatannya sedang berusaha menangkap Yumi dan Nagisa." Jawab si jenius singkat.

"Aelita, Odd, kurasa kalian bisa pergi ke Lyoko untuk menonaktifkan menara. Ulrich, kau bisa pergi ke Kadic untuk membantu kedua kakak kelas kita itu."

"Siap, Pak Einstein! Aku siap untuk membantu dan melindungi Bu Einstein!" Seru Odd, bermaksud untuk menyindir Jeremie dan Aelita.

"ODD..."

"Hehe, _toodles!_" Odd memukul bahu Jeremie pelan sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam elevator bersama Aelita dan Ulrich.

Jeremie memandang elevator sebelum elevator itu perlahan meluncur (?) ke bawah.

"Selamat, Odd Della Robbia. Kau berhasil mempermalukanku dan Aelita." Bisik Jeremie dengan wajah merona merah.

"Cepat ikuti aku, Nagisa! Aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi!"

Yumi dan Nagisa terus berusaha lari dan menghindar dari sekawanan zombie yang masih mengejar mereka.

"Yumiiii... Tungguuuuu...!" Nagisa terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Nagisa berlari sambil memekik ketakutan. Tentu saja! Puluhan—atau bahkan ratusan—zombie sedang berlari mengejar di tepat di belakangnya! Sedangkan Yumi? Gadis pendiam itu justru sudah berlari meninggalkannya! Nagisa memang tidak biasa berlari saat SD.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa~~~!" Nagisa kembali menjerit-jerit ketika mengetahui kalau seorang (seekor?) zombie berhasil menarik tangannya.

"Nagisa!"

"PERGI! PERGI!" Nagisa berusaha melepaskan tarikan zombie dengan cara mencakar-cakar zombie tersebut (-.-''). Sayangnya, cara itu tidak berhasil.

"Makan ini, zombie!" Yumi menendang zombie tersebut sekuat yang ia bisa. Usaha Yumi sedikit berhasil. Zombie—yang sebenarnya adalah Amelia "Milly" Solovieff—itu mengerang sambil memegangi lengannya.

"CEPAT LARI, NAGISA!" Yumi menarik tangan Nagisa dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya selagi si zombie mengerang kesakitan.

BRUK!

Ups, Yumi terjatuh! "Ouch!" Yumi meringis kecil, sedangkan Nagisa terlihat panik. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena di belakang mereka, sudah ada gerombolan zombie tadi, entah bagaimana cara mereka mengejar Yumi dan Nagisa. Cepat sekali.

"Hei zombie!"

Para zombie menoleh. Coba tebak siapa yang ada di belakang pasukan zombie?

"Ulrich!" Yumi dan Nagisa memekik bersamaan dengan nada senang ketika melihat adik kelas mereka datang.

Pemuda pendiam yang menyukai Yumi tersebut dengan sigap memukul kepala tiap zombie yang sedang lengah dengan batangan besi yang Ulrich sengaja bawa dari pabrik.

"Kalian merindukanku?" Tanya Ulrich dengan nada meledek. Nagisa tertawa.

"Apa kami benar-benar harus menjawabnya?" Respon Yumi.

"Kalian tidak usah menjawab pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum para zombie itu tersadar dari tidurnya!" Ulrich segera berlari sambil menarik kedua temannya menjauhi segerombolan zombie yang terbaring di lantai.

Lyoko, Ice Sector...

"Aelita, Odd, teruskan perjalanan kalian. Superscann mengatakan kalau menara yang aktif ada di arah Selatan kalian, sudah dekat, kok." Suara Jeremie terdengar lantang di seluruh penjuru Lyoko.

"Yaah, bagimu itu dekat. Tapi bagi kami, tidak. Bisakah kau memvirtualisasikan kendaraan untuk kami, Einstein?" Tanya Odd.

"Ok. Sekarang, pergilah dengan Odd ke menara tersebut. Aku sudah memvirtualisasikan Overboardmu. Aelita, kau bisa memakai sayapmu, kan?"

"Tentu bisa." _Sret!_ Aelita menyentuh gelang berbentuk bintang di tangannya. Kemudian, muncul sepasang sayap berwarna putih agak pink (?).

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka sampai ke menara. Mereka sudah didepan menara yang di aktifkan ketika 3 ekor Bloks tiba-tiba datang.

"Odd, Aelita, hati-hati. Di belakang kalian ada beberapa ekor hewan milik XANA yang datang untuk menyerang kalian..." Ucap Jeremie, memperingatkan kedua temannya.

"Ooh, Bloks! Monster favoritku!" Seru Odd. Dengan penuh semangat, Odd berlari ke depan Aelita dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lazer Arrow!" Teriak pemuda ceria tersebut.

"Wow, kau lumayan, Odd! 1 tembakan kena!" Pekik Aelita tiba-tiba. Odd tersenyum bangga.

"Aku memang he—Ouch!" Sebelum Odd menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seekor Blok sudah lebih dulu menembakkan sinar laser (?)-nya ke arah si pemilik nama Odd Della Robbia.

"Energy Field!" Aelita menyerukan kata-kata khasnya seraya berlari ke depan, dan melemparkan bola energi pink ke arah kedua monster yang tersisa. Monster tersebut meledak dan menghilang. Aelita tersenyum meledek di hadapan Odd.

"Aku lebih hebat, kan?"

"Ahhh~" Odd memperlihatkan wajah merajuknya.

"Hahaha..." Jeremie dan Aelita tertawa bersama, diiringi runtukan dan pekikan Odd yang masih kesal dikalahkan seorang wanita.

"Ulrich... Kau punya rencana lain?"

Di sekolah, Yumi, Ulrich, dan Nagisa masih sibuk bersembunyi dari kejaran zombie. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Dari tadi pasukan zombie memang masih mengejar-ngejar mereka.

"Maaf, kurasa... tidak, Nagisa..."

BRAK!

Mereka tersentak saat terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras. Zombie-zombie itu sudah disini! Sekarang, mau kemana lagi mereka? Tidak ada! Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kawanan zombie tersebut menghancurkan mereka!

"Huaaa!" Nagisa menjerit sambil meronta-ronta ketika tiba-tiba seorang zombie—yang sebenarnya adalah William Dunbar-mencekik gadis berkebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

"Nagi—" Yumi bermaksud menolong Nagisa ketika sesosok Jim Morales (dalam pengaruh XANA) ikut menahan Ulrich dan Yumi.

"Ugh! Aelita... Kumohon, cepatlah nonaktifkan menaranya!"

Aelita sudah didalam menara sekarang. Layar interface sudah ada di depannya.

"Aelita... Cepatlah! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Yumi-Ulrich-Nagisa..." Ucap Jeremie, memerintahkan Aelita untuk lebih cepat. Pemuda berkacamata itu punya firasat buruk tenteng keadaan teman-temannya di Kadic.

_Aelita. Code:_

"Aelitaaaaa..."

_Code: Lyoko._

"Aku... tidak kuat lagi..." Nagisa merintih kesakitan. Ia sudah sesak napas dari tadi.

"Please, bertahanlah Nagisa... Aku yakin Aelita sudah dalam menara..." Ucap Yumi.

Ucapan Yumi terbukti benar. Perlahan-lahan muncul sebuah sinar putih yang menyilaukan...

Ulrich tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Jeremie sudah mengaktifkan Time Reversion Program rupanya.

Kadic Academy, saat istirahat di Cafeteria...

"Huah! Pertama kalinya aku merasakan serangan XANA! Seram tapi menantang sekali!" Seru Nagisa, seraya menyuap kentang tumbuknya, makan siang di Kadic Academy hari ini.

"Menantang?" Tanya Aelita. Nagisa terkikik.

"Yup! Tadi, kami diserang oleh sekawanan zombie, lho!" Sahut Yumi.

"Ah, lebih mengasyikan di Lyoko. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Odd dalam urusan ketepatan menembak, lho!" Celetuk Aelita. Odd kembali mendengus saat teringat kejadian tadi.

"Itu cuma kebetulan!" Elak si pemuda penyuka ungu.

"Hahaha..."

Malam hari sudah tiba. Sekarang pukul 10 malam, tapi Nagisa masih belum tidur. Gadis berambut coklat tersebut masih menatap layar laptopnya. Ia membuka jejaring sosial favoritnya; Facebook.

"Ah! Kakak!" Nagisa terbelalak begitu melihat status baru kakaknya.

**Yui Shinonome**

**Nagisa... Dimana kamu? Cepat kembalilah... Aku, kak Ichigo, Sakuya, Chieri, Ibu dan Ayah merindukanmu!**

"Ayah...Ibu..." Titik-titik air mata perlahan meluncur dari pelupuk mata kecoklatannya.

"Aku janji akan pulang, walau bukan sekarang..." Gumam Nagisa seraya mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Gadis itu merangkak keatas tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam, semua."

**Gyaaaa! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai! Maaf buat update yang cukup lama, secara selama liburan ini laptopku dijajah sama sepupu...(Penting ga, sih?)**

**Ya sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Oya, Happy (late) New Year! XD**

**Maaf juga kalau si Mr. Typo masih berkeliaran (?) dimana-mana! Aku memang teledor dan ceroboh! **

**Makasih buat teman-teman di FB yang selalu mendukungku buat nerusin FF ini! Aku berhutang budi sama kalian, guys! /**

**BTW, CL emang udah gak tayang di Spacetoon, ya? *ngamuk O.o**

**TT^TT terserahlah. Kalau kalian masih bingung dengan ceritaku yang emang gak jelas ini, kirimi aku PM aja, ya! Ok, selamat meng-review! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D**


	4. New Member

**Nagisa's Story**

**Chapter 4: New Member**

**Disclaimer: sudah jelas, kan? Code Lyoko maupun Code Lyoko Evolution **_**bukan**_** punyaku. Kalau cerita dan karakter OC macam Nagisa, itu baru punyaku! XD**

**Warning: Mr. Typo dimana-mana, alur cerita (masih) gak jelas, alurnya terlalu cepat, karakternya terlalu OOC, tidak masuk akal, dan bisa saja membuat mata kalian sakit karena cerita ini (dan Authornya) terlalu gak jelas. **

**Ok, kita mulai saja ceritanyaaaa! :3**

Sudah 3 minggu Nagisa tinggal dan menjalani kehidupan barunya di Kadic Academy. Selama itu, Nagisa sudah mengalami berbagai macam serangan XANA. Dari mulai di serang sekawanan zombie—yang adalah warga sekolah Kadic, sampai bertarung melawan beberapa ekor monster XANA yang di materialisasikan ke dunia nyata. Nagisa juga sudah pernah di virtualisasikan ke Lyoko, lho! Gadis periang itu terus menjalani kehidupannya di Kadic dengan ceria dan penuh semangat. Walau, yah, Nagisa memang sedikit khawatir dan rindu dengan keluarganya di rumah. Kecerewetan Kak Ichigo, kebawelan Chieri, Keceriaan Sakuya, kelembutan Kak Yui, dan... Kebersamaan keluarganya, terutama ibu dan ayahnya. Nagisa sudah mengetahui keadaan ibunya yang sampai detik ini belum kembali juga lewat jejaring sosial Facebook. Memang, hampir setiap malam Nagisa _chatting_ dengan Kak Yui, Kak Ichigo, atau Chieri. Nagisa bisa sedikit lega melihat keluarganya di rumah melalui _webcam_.

"Halooooo, Nagisa? Kau bengong terus dari tadi! Mikirin siapa, sih?"

Odd menyadarkan Nagisa dari lamunannya.

"Eh, oh, aku... memikirkan soal ujian Kimia hari ini." Jawab Nagisa berbohong.

"Kau ini selalu memikirkan pelajaran, Nagisa." Celetuk Aelita. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak lulus dan tinggal kelas, Aelita. Aku kan sudah kelas 9." Balas Nagisa.

"Tuh, Odd! Jadilah anak seperti Nagisa! Selalu belajar dan memikirkan ulangan!" Timpal Ulrich, bermaksud menyindir Odd. Odd memasang muka cemberut andalannya.

"Buat apa kalau masa remaja kita dihabiskan dengan sengsara dan terikat dengan ulangan dan sebagainya? Lebih baik masa ini kita habiskan dengan bersenang-senang! Masa remaja ini masa yang paling menyenangkan, tahu!" Elak si pemilik nama Odd Della Robbia. Yang lain justru menanggapi ucapan Odd dengan gelak tawa.

"Kalau kau sih, main terus. Kapan belajarnya?" Ucap Jeremie.

"Belajar itu urusan nanti, Jeremie! Sekarang, yang lebih penting itu melawan XANA! Nanti, setelah XANA hancur, aku baru akan mulai belajar!"

"Kalau begitu." Ulrich kembali tergelak. "Pokoknya, setelah XANA hancur nanti, aku akan tagih janjimu untuk belajar ini lho, Odd."

"Itu bukan masalah!" Sahut Odd dengan nada menantang.

"_Kriiiiing...!"_

"Sudah bel. Kami harus segera ke kelas atau Mrs. Hertz akan membunuh kami dengan tatapan sinar lasernya. Bye, guys!" Yumi—dan Nagisa—sudah duluan berlari ke kelasnya.

"Nah, saatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang di pelajaran matematika Ms. Meyer!" Ujar Jeremie, kembali menyindir Odd (yang selalu tertidur saat pelajaran matematika atau fisika).

"Yeah... Matematika benar-benar menyenangkan." Balas Odd, sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Hahaha..."

"Umm, hari ini makan siang dengan _croissant_, makaroni dan keju. Tumben, Rosa (Koki Cafeteria) memasak dengan baik. Biasanya, _croissant _ ini rasanya terlalu asin atau rasanya aneh, tapi sekarang... Hmm, enak!" Gumam Odd. Nagisa tersenyum malu dan membuka mulutnya.

"Anu... Itu aku yang membuatnya, Odd. Terima kasih." Ucapan singkat Nagisa membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Sejak kapan Rosa memperbolehkan seorang murid Kadic ikut membantunya memasak?" Tanya Yumi. Aelita mengangguk setuju.

"Iya! Kok kau boleh membantu, sih? Sissi yang anaknya kepala sekolah saja tidak boleh, masa kau boleh?"

"Kalian membicarakanku, ya?" Sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja Team Lyoko.

"Oh, hai Sissi! Tidak, kami bukan membicarakanmu!"

"Nona Aelita, lalu kau tadi bilang 'Sissi' itu apa maksudnya?"

"Umm..." Team Lyoko saling berpandangan bingung. Untungnya, Odd punya ide!

"Sisir! Kami sedang... Membicarakan sisir Aelita yang hilang setelah dipakai Yumi! Ya kan, guys?"

Yumi melotot ke arah Odd, namun Nagisa segera mencubit tangan Yumi dengan sedikit kencang. Otomatis, Yumi langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Iya! Odd benar! Ha-ha-ha...?"

Sissi (dan kedua anggota gengnya) berbalik lalu pergi. "Hmph! Pokoknya, kalian tidak boleh menggosipkanku! Ayo Herb, Nicholas!"

Jeremie mengamati geng Sissi seraya berkata, "Tak kusangka, Sissi gampang sekali dibohongi. Beruntung sekali kita mempunyai musuh seperti Sissi."

"Kurasa, 'serangan' Sissi 10 kali lebih membosankan daripada serangan XANA." Timpal Yumi. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Yup. BOOOORIIIIINGGGG..." Sindir Odd, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Sissi mendengar. Tapi tidak, tuh. Sissi masih asyik berbicara dengan—atau tepatnya memarahi—Herb dan Nicholas. Team Lyoko menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa.

"Hahahahaha..."

Nagisa menoleh ke jendela, dan membelalakkan mata coklatnya. Kedua mata Nagisa menangkap gerak-gerik aneh di luar Cafeteria, tepatnya di balik sebuah pohon oak tua di dekat taman sekolah.

Karena penasaran, Nagisa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar Cafeteria.

"Guys, aku duluan, ya. Aku sudah kenyang. Yumi, setelah ini tidak ada kelas apapun, kan?"

"Umm, tentu. Ini kan hari Sabtu. Kelas cuma berlangsung sampai istirahat makan siang. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menghubungi keluargaku di rumah. Yah, mumpung hari ini XANA tidak meluncurkan serangan apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa, kembali berbohong.

"Ah, kau ini! XANA kan juga butuh libur!" Odd mulai meluncurkan humor-humornya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Haha, kau benar. Tolong hubungi aku ketika XANA mengaktifkan menara di Lyoko,ya."

"Pasti, Nagisa!" Jawab Aelita. Nagisa mengangguk, lalu segera berlari mengejar seseorang yang ia lihat di dekat taman tadi.

**Nagisa's POV**

Aku berjalan—berjingkat-jingkat, tepatnya—menuju tempat gadis yang aku lihat tadi berada. Rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolahku. Atau malah di kelasku? Hehe, aku memang tidak mengenal sebagian anak di kelasku. Aku terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan dunia maya dan mencari info tentang Code Lyoko dan Code Lyoko Evolution. Aku hanya dekat dengan Rinfa-chan.

"Lho? Kau..."

Gadis aneh yang sekarang berdiri di depanku tampak kaget. Penutup kepalanya jatuh tertiup angin. Dan terlihatlah wajah sesosok gadis misterius tersebut. Bola matanya berwarna keunguan—aneh, memang, dan berambut coklat gelap sepinggang, berbeda denganku yang berambut coklat muda.

"Halo, Shinonome." Sapa gadis itu kepadaku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Aku merinding melihat tatapan gadis yang kukenal itu.

"Hi, Miyamoto... Apa yang... sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yup, aku memang mengenalnya. Nama gadis itu Miyamoto Yue (15). Gadis ini sekelas denganku. Aku sering melihatnya sedang sendirian sambil membaca buku-buku tebal di kelas. Menurut kabar angin, orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau gadis ini anak pasangan peramal, dukun, atau penyihir. Well, karena hobinya yang aneh, yaitu membaca buku-buku astronomi atau ilmu dunia ramalan. Yue juga sangat pendiam. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya. Bahkan, saat guru bertanya pun, Yue tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Saat guru bertanya, dia selalu menuliskan jawabannya di selembar kertas, lalu mengacungkannya. Gadis yang sangat aneh.

"Maaf telah mengejutkanmu, tapi... Akulah yang telah membawamu ke dunia ini."

Aku membelalakkan mata. _Apa? Gadis ini yang telah... Membawaku ke dunia 'Code Lyoko' ini? Aku tak percaya! _

"Kau? Kau yang membawaku ke dunia ini? Kau bohong!"

"Aku jujur. Saat itu, kau jatuh terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang, pingsan, lalu saat kau sadar, kau sudah ada di dunia ini, kan?" Yue balik bertanya. Aku menggertakkan gigi.

_Tidak mungkin! Yue bukan penyihir!_

"Aku membawamu dengan sihir, kau tahu."

_Ok, kutarik kembali ucapanku. Yue __memang_ _penyihir._

"Benarkah...?" Aku mulai melunakkan (?) ucapanku. Gadis misterius di depanku ini terlihat jujur. Kurasa aku bisa percaya kepadanya.

"Well,yeah. Terserah kau. Kau boleh percaya padaku, boleh juga tidak. Kalau kau percaya padaku, aku bisa membawamu kembali ke rumahmu, Nagisa Shinonome."

DEG! _Gadis ini bisa membawaku pulang?_ _Sepertinya aku memang harus mempercayai Yue._

Aku mengangguk. "Baik. Aku percaya."

Yue tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kau percaya." Ia _negeluyur_ pergi. Karena masih penasaran, aku segera mencegah gadis misterius itu dengan cara menarik tangannya. Walaupun aku tahu caraku ini cukup kasar.

"Yue-san!"

Ia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kapan kau akan membawaku kembali ke rumah? Kau tadi bilang begitu, kan?"

Yue tertegun sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum. "1 bulan lagi. Aku juga ingin merasakan hidup di dunia Code Lyoko walaupun cuma sebentar."

"Kau sudah tinggal di sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tinggal di asrama Kadic dari kemarin." Jawab Yue singkat.

Aku tersenyum lega. _Berarti aku masih bisa bersama Team Lyoko. Yeah!_

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu, Yue-san!"

Ia mengangguk singkat, lalu berbalik pergi. Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

_Yeah! Yue bisa membantuku pulang! Aku rinduuuu... rumah!_

**End of Nagisa's POV**

Seperti biasa, Team Lyoko berkumpul di Cafeteria saat waktu makan siang. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal biasa seperti hari-hari biasa (hayoo, kebanyakan 'biasa', ya? XD); membicarakan kekurusan Odd, memperkirakan serangan XANA selanjutnya, saling menantang untuk adu kecepatan di Lyoko, dan sebagainya. Biasanya sih, mereka cuma makan siang berlima (Kalo dengan Nagisa, jadi 6). Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka jadi makan siang bertujuh!

"Hai guys!" Sapa Odd, ceria seperti biasa. Ia menggandeng seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung. Mata gadis itu coklat agak kemerahan. Sepertinya ia memakai _contact lens_. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat cantik.

"Hai, namaku Annabella Quanne (13). Kalian bisa memanggilku Anna. Salam kenal!" Ucap gadis tersebut, memperkenalkan diri.

"Anna gadis kelas 7 yang baru pindahan dari Jerman! Anna, ini Yumi, itu Ulrich, yang kacamata itu Jeremie, yang rambut pink itu Aelita, dan yang rambut coklat itu Nagisa." Sahut Odd, memperkenalkan anggota Team Lyoko kepada Anna. Anna cuma menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ok. Hi semua. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Anna boleh ikut makan sama kita, kan?" Tanya Odd kepada teman-temannya dengan penuh harap. Aelita tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan, Anna!"

Lalu Anna pun duduk. Suasana di meja mereka sangat hening ketika itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau berkomentar. Sampai Odd memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Anna, kau tinggal di asrama sekarang?"

Anna mengangguk lagi, seraya menggigit sebuah _blueberry muffin_ dari piringnya.

"Aku tinggal di asrama, Odd."

Setelah itu, suasana kembali seperti semula. Hening.

"_Pip...Pip...Pip..."_ Terdengar bunyi aneh dari tas Jeremie. Tepatnya, dari laptop milik Jeremie.

Setelah mengaktifkan program _Superscann_, Jeremie berpaling ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya sesama Lyoko Warriors. Jeremie menampakkan tatapan "Hei-ada-menara-aktif-di Lyoko-saatnya-kita-kembali-beraksi" kepada semua temannya (kecuali Anna). Mereka ternyata sudah mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Jeremie. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak, kemudian mengangguk serempak.

"Anna, kami harus segera menyelesaikan tugas Biologi kami. Sampai jumpa!" Seru Ulrich, spontan. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yup!"

Anna kelihatan bingung sejenak. "Lho? Bukankah... Odd, kau tadi bilang kalau Nagisa dan Yumi itu kelas 9, kan? Kok..."

"Kami hanya akan membantu mereka, Anna. Sudah dulu ya, _sayonara!"_ Nagisa, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremie sudah berlari duluan, meninggalkan Odd bersama Anna.

Odd sudah hendak berlari ketika tiba-tiba Anna menahan tangan Odd.

"Anna? Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh ikut! Kami akan belajar pelajaran Biologi kelas 8 yang pasti kau tidak akan mengerti, jadi-"

"Aku tahu kalian bohong." Potong Anna. Odd langsung tampak gugup. Sedangkan Anna tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah, Odd. Beritahu aku apa rahasiamu dan teman-temanmu. Aku yakin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Anna lagi, seraya memasang wajah memelas. Akhirnya, Odd menghela nafas pendek.

"Ok. Tapi pertama, aku mau tanya."

Anna terlihat kegirangan. "Ya? Apa?"

"First of all, Annabella Quanne, can you keep a secret?"

Team Lyoko sudah sampai di pabrik sekarang. Hah, cepat ya? Bingung mereka naik apa bisa secepat itu? Sama, author juga. :P

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualizations!"

Jeremie menatap layar komputer pabrik puas. Sesaat kemudian, ia menoleh ke 2 gadis disampingnya.

"Nagisa, Aelita, ini giliran kalian. Pergilah ke ruang scanner. Aku akan memvirtualisasikan kalian." Nagisa dan Aelita kompak mengangguk, lalu berlari menuju elevator.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Nagisa."

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Nagisa."

"Virtualizations!"

Perlahan, wujud Nagisa dan Aelita mulai tampak di langit-langit dunia virtual tersebut. Tepatnya, langit-langit di sektor es. _Bruk!_

"Ouch!" Nagisa meringis. Entah sudah berapa kali Nagisa jatuh saat virtualisasi di Lyoko!

"Hahaha!" Yang lain kembali tertawa melihat Nagisa yang sedang jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati saat virtualisasi, Nagisa! Ini sudah puluhan kalinya kau jatuh saat proses virtualisasi!" Seru Yumi, kembali mengingatkan Nagisa (Yang selalu jatuh seperti tadi di Lyoko). Nagisa merespon dengan memperlihatkan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, terima kasih Yumi-chan, telah memperingatkanku." Balas Nagisa, sedikit kesal bercampur malu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Sahut Yumi.

"Hei teman-teman, maaf kalau aku mengganggu, tapi, menara yang aktif ada di arah jam 2, tidak jauh dari tempat kalian berada. Aku sudah memvirtualisasikan kendaraan kalian! Naiklah!" Sela Jeremie.

"Ok!" Dan merekapun langsung menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing-Kecuali Aelita yang terbang.

Untuk kalian yang penasaran, wujud Nagisa di Lyoko nyaris seperti gabungan kostum Yumi, Aelita, dan unsur keJepang-Jepangan (Kostum Yumi-Aelita di CL season 4). Warnanya biru muda dengan corak dan garis-garis biru tua. Rambut coklat sebahu Nagisa digerai. Senjata Nagisa adalah sebuah benda mirip bumerang. Kendaraannya adalah Overskate, sebuah benda mirip skateboard. Yah, nyaris seperti Overboard milik Odd, tapi Overskate ini berwarna biru laut dan di bagian bawah, ada rodanya, seperti skateboard biasa. Jadi, cara kerja Overskate hampir sama dengan Overbike milik Ulrich. Mengerti? Kalau tidak, harap hubungi 119 atau petugas medis terdekat. (Jadi ingat hapalan PMR dulu... XD).

Eh, kok jadi ngelantur begini. Sudahlah, lanjuuut!

Di tengah jalan, mereka dihadang oleh 5 ekor Tarantula dan 3 ekor Bloks.

"Sepertinya setelah Nagisa bergabung dengan kita, XANA semakin menjadi tidak punya hati, ya." Gumam Ulrich. Yumi, yang sedang ada di samping Ulrich mengendarai Overwingnya, menyadari gumaman Ulrich.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yumi.

"XANA jadi semakin sering menghadang kita dengan cara memunculkan banyak monster."

"Ooh." Yumi mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tak sadar kalau seekor Tarantula siap menembakkan laser ke arahnya.

"YUMI!" Pekik Nagisa yang ada didepan Ulrich-Yumi.

"Hya!" Spontan, Nagisa melempar senjatanya. Sret! Untunglah, bumerang tersebut tepat mengenai Tarantula tadi.

"Hey, _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Nagi-chan!" Seru Yumi, melompat turun dari Overwingnya dan berhigh-five dengan Nagisa.

"Umm, guys? Kita bisa merayakan itu nanti, sekarang saatnya menghadapi monster-monster itu!" Celetuk Aelita, berusaha sesopan mungkin menegur keceriaan kedua kakak kelasnya.

"Oh ya. Hyaa!"

Sementara itu, di Lab pabrik...

_Sret._ Pintu elevator terbuka. Jeremie yang masih sibuk mengetik berbicara tanpa menoleh. Pemuda berkacamata itu yakin, itu pasti Odd.

"Oh, Odd! Kau lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"

"Odd berbincang-bincang sebentar denganku." Suara seorang perempuan membalas ucapan Jeremie. Jeremie tertegun.

"Anna...? Apa itu... Odd, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Odd menyunggingkan senyum bersalah. "Maaf, Jeremie! Tapi aku pikir, Anna pasti bisa membantu kita menghancurkan XANA!" Elak Odd. Anna tersenyum menyetujui.

"Tenang saja, Jeremie. Aku pasti bisa membantu kalian. Odd sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Timpal Anna. Jeremie menghela nafas, memaklumi keadaan yang sudah terjadi.

"Ok. Kau bisa bergabung bersama kami. Tapi, kau belum boleh pergi ke Lyoko. Odd, pergilah ke ruang scanner segera. Anna, kau tetap disini bersamaku, berjaga-jaga kalau XANA tiba-tiba meluncurkan serangan ke Bumi." Perintah Jeremie kepada Odd dan Anna. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti, Anna!" Seru Odd, melambai pada Anna yang berdiri di samping Jeremie. Anna mengangguk seraya tersenyum misterius.

"Ya... Kalau kalian masih punya nyawa di badan..." Balas Anna, berbicara dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Jeremie ternyata menyadarinya. Anna buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak... Aku cuma bergumam sendiri, abaikan saja, Jeremie..." Jawab Anna. Jeremie tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengkoordinat posisi teman-temannya lewat komputer. _Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang sudah mengintai dari tadi..._

Sementara itu, di Lyoko, Aelita, Nagisa, Ulrich, dan Yumi sudah berhasil membunuh semua monster yang menghadang mereka tadi. Mereka sudah sampai di depan menara sekarang. Aelita sudah akan masuk ke menara.

"Hei." Ulrich membuka pembicaraan. Yang lain menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa, Ulrich?" Tanya Aelita.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini XANA jadi mudah dilawan, ya." Lanjut Ulrich. Yumi mengangguk setuju. "Iya juga, ya. Dulu, sebelum ada Nagisa, sepertinya XANA kuat dan susah sekali dilawan."

Nagisa cuma terdiam sambil mengingat-ingat seluruh episode Code Lyoko yang ia tonton di TV dulu, saat ia masih di dimensinya. Memang, dari seluruh episode serial Code Lyoko yang ia tonton, serangan XANA selalu sulit dan sukar di kalahkan. Mengapa sekarang berubah, ya...?

"Aku akan masuk ke menara sekarang." Sela Aelita. Yang lainnya memandang Aelita yang akan masuk ke dalam menara.

Tak lama kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, cahaya merah yang meliputi menara menghilang. Itu berarti menara sudah di non-aktifkan.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali. Jeremie?" Nagisa memanggil-manggil Jeremie.

"Halooo... Jeremie? Kau tahu kan, sekarang saatnya kau mematerialisasikan kami ke Bumi?" Timpal Yumi, ikut memanggil Jeremie. Tapi, tak ada respon. Firasat burukpun mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Jeremie?! Aelita... Kenapa kau lama sekali? Jeremie! Jawablah!"

Jeremie mendengar seruan itu. Ia ingin menjawab, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengambil alih tempat duduk Jeremie. Ya. Dialah Annabella Quanne.

Anna masih sibuk mengutak-atik komputer. Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis. Sekilas, di matanya terlihat lambang aneh. Tepatnya, _lambang XANA_.

"Pergi kau, _spectre_!" Jeremie bangkit, berlari menghapiri Anna, dan berusaha menjauhkan Anna dari komputer.

"Kau tidak bisa secepat itu mengalahkanku, Jeremie." Anna segera mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jeremie, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti listrik yang menyetrum si remaja berkacamata. Remaja tersebut terlempar (terpental?) ke dinding Lab.

"Kau tidak boleh mencelakakan teman-temanku, XANA!" Sahut Jeremie. Sambil masih meringis kesakitan, Jeremie kembali bangkit dan berlari menuju elevator, hendak menjebak Anna.

"Tangkap aku selagi kau bisa, _spectre _bodoh!" Ejek Jeremie kepada gadis yang ternyata _spectre _XANA tersebut. Anna tersenyum dingin dan berjalan mengikuti Jeremie kedalam elevator. Sesampainya di dalam, Jeremie buru-buru menekan tombol ke bawah, dan berlari keluar dari elevator. Pintu elevator tersebut mulai tertutup, mengunci Anna yang ada didalam.

"Tak kusangka, kau cukup bodoh, XANA." Gumam Jeremie. Remaja kelas 8 itu segera duduk kembali di depan komputer Lab.

"_Jeremiiiiie..."_ Suara seseorang terdengar nyaring dari _headset_ (?) Jeremie. Itu suara Odd—yang sudah ada di Lyoko—rupanya.

"Hey, hey, aku disini. Maaf lama! Guys, kalian harus segera pergi ke sektor gurun sekarang. Ada menara aktif disana." Jeremie terlihat sedikit panik. Ia buru-buru mengaktifkan program pengunci elevator di komputer, agar Anna tidak bisa keluar dari elevator.

"_Semoga ini bisa menahan Anna walau hanya sebentar."_ Batin Jeremie.

"_Hey, apa? Apa maksudmu, Jeremie? Bukankah Aelita sudah menon-aktifkan menaranya?" _ Tanya Nagisa, kurang paham dengan maksud Jeremie.

"Ada 2 menara yang telah di aktifkan XANA. Yang pertama di tempat kalian sekarang, sudah di non-aktifkan. Dan yang satunya lagi ada di sektor gurun. Kau mengerti, Nagisa?"

Suasana hening sesaat. Tak lama, terdengar gumaman dari _headset_ Jeremie.

"_Kami mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Ok, kami akan segera ke sana." _Itu suara Yumi.

"_Oya. Tadi, saat kami memanggil-manggil namamu, kau tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ada apa?"_ Kali ini suara Aelita yang terdengar. Jeremie terlihat agak khawatir saat mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh si gadis berambut pink. Remaja berkacamata itu takut kalau-kalau Aelita akan khawatir berlebihan. Tapi sepertinya Jeremie memutuskan untuk memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Odd, terima kasih telah membawa Anna ke pabrik. Kau tahu tidak? Dia ternyata adalah _spectre_ XANA! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Seru Jeremie. Tujuannya tentu saja Odd Della Robbia.

"_Apa?! Oh... Maaf, Einstein!"_ Odd terdengar agak _shock_.

"Hah... Sudahlah, tak apa! Sekarang, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah... Cepat pergi ke sektor gurun!" Perintah Jeremie.

"_Ok, Einstein! Kami akan secepat mungkin ke sana!"_ Sahut Ulrich.

"_Eh, apa aku tidak sebaiknya di Bumi saja? Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Anna datang untuk menyerangmu dan kau sendirian."_ Nagisa memberi usul (Yang yah, bisa dibilang sedikit gila).

"Ah, boleh juga. Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, salah satu dari kalian mesti menyerang Nagisa sampai poin nyawanya habis dan ia terdevirtualisasi."

"_Kami akan melakukannya, Jeremie. Bertahanlah, Nagisa!_" Seruan Aelita kembali terdengar dari _headset_.

Tak lama kemudian, poin nyawa Nagisa habis (Akibat di tembak Panah Laser Odd berkali-kali). Gadis Jepang itupun terdevirtualisasi.

"_Nagisa sudah terdevirtualisasi, kan? Bagaimana keadaan di Bumi, Jeremie?" _Tanya Odd dari Lyoko.

"Baik-baik saja. Oh, itu Nagisa. Oya, sekarang, kalian harus segera pergi ke sektor gurun melalui menara didekat kalian."

Dari arah tangga darurat, muncullah sesosok gadis berambut coklat. Itu Nagisa.

"Huff... Kenapa elevatornya tidak bisa dipakai, Jeremie? Apa kau mengaktifkan program penguncian elevator?" Nagisa terlihat masih bingung. Jeremie mengangguk.

"Iya. Elevator sedang berada di lantai paling atas, dengan _spectre_ Anna yang ada didalamnya. Aku sengaja menguncinya agar Anna tidak bisa kesini." Jelas Jeremie. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Ooh." Sahut Nagisa singkat, seraya berjalan menghampiri Jeremie.

Sementara itu, di luar pabrik...

Miyamoto Yue memandang permukaan air di sungai di bawah jembatan yang diinjaknya. Mata keunguannya memancarkan tatapan kesedihan. Tatapan seorang gadis remaja berumur 15 tahun yang telah kehilangan banyak orang yang ia cintai. Ia merenung, sambil masih memandang permukaan sungai dibawah jembatan yang mengalir pelan. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah putihnya. Rambut gadis itu bergoyang pelan. Yue tersenyum geli.

"Ya... Mungkin memang hanya angin teman dekatku yang masih kupunya..." Gumamnya.

Yue merapikan rambutnya, lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, saat ia menoleh dan melihat pabrik markas Team Lyoko, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Bukankah... Ini pabrik yang ada di serial Code Lyoko?_

Yue tertegun sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat rupa dan bentuk pabrik di serial kartun yang juga favoritnya itu.

_Oya! Ini memang pabrik itu! Ah, aku masuk, deh! Aku penasaran, seperti apa dalamnya?_

Yue pun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk.

Di Lyoko, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, dan Odd sudah dekat dengan menara yang dituju.

"Yuhuuu!" Odd meluncur di langit-langit sektor gurun dengan Overboardnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Hey, Odd! Jangan mengebut begitu! Nanti kau jatuh!" Seru Yumi, mengingatkan Odd pada kejadian fatal dulu. (Odd mengebut, terjatuh dari Overboard, dan langsung terdevirtualisasi)

"Kan sedang tidak ada monster..." Elak Odd, masih asyik mengebut.

Mendengar elakan temannya, Aelita tertegun sejenak.

"Hei... Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" Sela Aelita. Yang lain mengerem kendaraannya dan menatap wajah Aelita heran.

"Aneh apa?"

"XANA bahkan belum memvirtualisasi seekor monsterpun dari tadi..."

Odd meresponnya dengan tawa.

"Aelita! Bukannya itu bagus? Kita jadi tak perlu repot, kan?" Seru si remaja berambut jabrik (?).

Aelita memberi tatapan aneh.

"Menurutku ini cukup aneh juga, sih. Tapi... Ada untungnya juga! Sudah yuk, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Ajak Ulrich. Yang lainnya menurut.

"Umm, Jeremie? Aku boleh tanya?" Tanya Nagisa kepada Jeremie. Ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ya? Apa, Nagisa?"

"Berapa lama elevator itu akan terus terkunci di atas?"

"Sekitar 30 menit."

"Tadi kau mengunci elevator jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore. Kenapa?"

"Sekarang... Jam berapa?" Nagisa kembali menatap pintu elevator khawatir.

"Hmm, pukul—"

_Sret._ Pintu elevator terbuka.

"Pukul 03. 31 PM, kan?" Potong seseorang dari dalam elevator. Mata Jeremie dan Nagisa membulat. Itu Anna!

"Kau cukup cerdas, Einstein. Tapi sepertinya kau juga cukup ceroboh." Ejek Anna.

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu, XANA. Hya!" Jeremie berlari mendekati Anna, lalu berusaha memukulnya dengan sebatang besi yang sudah ia siapkan dari awal.

"Tak mudah mengalahkanku, Belpois." Anna menahan tangan Jeremie, menyetrumnya, dan melemparkan (?) Jeremie ke dinding Lab.

_Bruk!_

"Jangan sakiti temanku! Pergilah, XANA!" Kali ini Nagisa yang maju. Ia berusaha menyerang Anna dengan jurus karatenya yang ia pelajari dulu. Itu sedikit berhasil. Anna mundur sambil sedikit megerang.

"Kau memang pintar. Sayangnya, kau lemah." Anna kembali menyetrum Nagisa dan melemparkannya ke dinding, sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Jeremie.

"Kyaa!" _Bruk!_ Mereka berdua pingsan seketika. Anna tersenyum menatap kedua korbannya yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju komputer sambil menyunggingkan senyum dingin.

"Hmm?" Yue tersentak sejenak. Dia sekarang sudah ada dalam elevator yang menuju ke Lab.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" Gumam Yue. Tapi kemudian dia mengabaikannya.

_Sret._ Pintu elevator terbuka. Yue kembali membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Nagisa?! Jeremie?!" Ia berlari menghampiri Jeremie dan Nagisa yang tak sadarkan diri di pojok ruangan. Anna terkejut.

"Well, well, well, siapa gadis pemberani ini?" Ujar Anna. Yue menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu siapa ini.

_Ini pasti _spectre_ XANA!_

"Aku akan menghadapimu! Bersiaplah, XANA!"

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi sudah sampai di depan menara yang aktif. Aelita sudah bersiap untuk memasuki menara.

"Sejauh ini, baru kali ini aku merasakan petualangan di sektor gurun tanpa monster-monster XANA yang mengganggu." Celetuk Ulrich.

"Bukan hanya kau, Ulrich. Aku juga." Sahut Yumi.

"Aku juga!" Timpal Odd. Mereka tertawa lepas.

"Tapi... Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang keadaan Nagisa dan Jeremie di Bumi, ya?" Ya. Yumi mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya.

"Semoga saja keadaan di Bumi tidak apa-apa."

"Uh!" Brak! Kali ini, Yue yang terlempar (?) hingga membentur dinding. Untunglah, dia tak apa!

"Hahaha, bisa apa kamu? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tahu kalau kau hanya mengenal Nagisa, tidak lebih!" Seru Anna. Yue tertegun.

_Kurasa... Benar kata gadis ini. Aku bahkan baru mengenal Nagisa tadi siang, walau kami sekelas... Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?_

"A-Aku..."

Yue bangkit dan menyerang Anna dengan karatenya.

"Aku teman Nagisa! Dan teman selalu membantu temannya! Hyaa!"

_**Aelita.**_

_**Code: Lyoko.**_

Tiba-tiba semua gerakan terhenti. Dan perlahan, muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan dari arah Laboratorium...

Team Lyoko sedang berkumpul di kamar Jeremie.

"Maaaaaaaf! Maafkan aku karena telah membawa Anna ke pabrik!" Pekik Odd, berusaha meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya. Yang lain berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Odd.

"Kami memaafkanmu! Asal, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Seru Aelita, sudah tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Hahaha... Oya, ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa, tadi... Saat kejadian di pabrik, samar-samar aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sepinggang... Siapa dia? Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya Jeremie kepada Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Iya... Dia Miyamoto Yue. Dialah yang sudah membawaku kesini..."

Team Lyoko membelalakkan mata. Perhatian mereka semua teralihkan ke percakapan Nagisa dan Jeremie.

"Kau memberitahunya soal Lyoko?!"

"Umm, bukan aku. Sepertinya..." Nagisa melirik pintu kamar. Sesosok Yue sedang mengintip dari sana. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Yue buru-buru kabur.

"Yue... Kau tak perlu malu. Sini!" Ucap Nagisa, memanggil Yue. Kepala Yue kembali menyembul dari balik pintu, masih mengintip malu-malu.

"Ayo. Sini. Kau bisa menjadi bagian dari kami." Timpal Aelita, berusaha bersikap ramah kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya itu. Perlahan, Yue berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"A-aku... Namaku Miyamoto Yue. Salam kenal..." Tak disangka, Yue yang dingin ternyata seorang yang pemalu! Lihat saja mukanya yang memerah!

"Kau yang tadi berusaha mengalahkan _spectre_ XANA, kan?" Tebak Jeremie. Yue mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Jeremie, Aelita, Nagisa, Ulrich, Odd, dan Yumi saling berpandangan. Yumi melemparkan tatapan 'Hey-anak-ini-sepertinya-dapat-dipercaya-apa-ia-boleh-ikut-bergabung?' dan Jeremie merespon dengan tatapan 'Yue-memang-kelihatan-jujur-dan-kuat-ok-kita-masukkan-dia-ke-grup'

Mereka tersenyum bersamaan, seraya kompak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan...

"Yue, _can you keep a secret?_"

Yue tersenyum, nampak sangat bahagia.

"_Sure, i can!"_

**Heyyaa! Akhirnya, chapter yang cukup panjang ini selesai! XD**

**Ada lagi yang gabung dengan Team Lyoko, nih! Si gadis misterius, Miyamoto Yue! Hayoo, penasaran dengan peran dia di Team Lyoko? Baca terus, ya! XD**

**Oya, makasih banget buat Miiyuki Kyoko dan LalaNur Aprilia! Karena udah mau ikut dalam Trio Gaje, Trio yang terdiri dari 3 remaja berbeda umur & tingkat pendidikan yang sangat gaje! XD Makasih karena udah menghibur hari-hariku! (Terutama di Facebook, hahaha XD). Juga makasih buat readers yang sampai sekarang masih ngikutin ceritaku! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Merci Beaucoup! Thank You! Makasih banyak! Umm... Apa lagi, ya... :3**

**P.S: Code Lyoko Evolution benar-benar keren! Quentin-Melanie benar-benar... serasi? XD #InfoGakPentingAbaikanSaja**

**Sekian, dan terima kasih! :D Sampai ketemu di chapter 5!**


	5. Last: Home

**Nagisa's Story**

**Chapter 5: Home**

**Heyyo! :D**

**Jumpa kembali dengan si author gaje, RainbowLyoko! ;) Apa kabar, readers? Maaf kalau updateku cukup lama, soalnya lagi banyak tugas, nih! #EhKokMalahCurhat**

**Sebelum kita mulai, aku mau nulis disclaimer dan warning dulu, ya! :3**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko bukan punyakuuuu~ Tapi kalau karakter OC dan cerita ini milikkuuuuu~ :3**

**Warning: Gajeness (?), Mr. Typo dimana-mana, bahasa yang aneh, dan... yang paling penting... Cerita ini mungkin saja akan membuat Anda muntah atau mual, jadi sebelum baca, siapkan kantong plastik, ya! XD**

**Well, kita mulaaaaai! Siapkan kantong plastik Anda! :D**

Sabtu pagi. Hari favorit Nagisa.

"_Kriiiiiing!" _

"Whoa!"

Nagisa bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera mematikan bunyi alarm handphone-nya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Uh, kenapa aku menyetel alarm pagi-pagi sekali, sih? Ini bahkan baru pukul 4 pagi..." Gerutunya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, lalu keluar kamar sambil membawa baju ganti dan handuknya, menuju kamar mandi perempuan.

Yup, gadis itu memang sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di Kadic Academy. Bersama Yue, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, dan Odd, Nagisa tidak merasa kesepian. Apalagi, ia dan saudara-saudaranya di dimensi miliknya, hampir tiap hari saling berkirim e-mail. Dan tiap malam, mereka saling berkomunikasi melalui _webcam_. Nagisa tahu, semua saudaranya khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya. Namun, gadis Jepang tersebut berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan berbohong kalau dirinya sehat-sehat saja, dan sekarang sedang ada di rumah temannya. Kalau soal sekolah, Nagisa sangat beruntung, karena sekolahnya sedang melakukan renovasi total selama 2 bulan, jadi semua murid diliburkan. Tapi, minggu depan Nagisa sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Sayangnya, Nagisa tidak menyadari hal tersebut...

"Ehm~ Segarnyaaa!" Seru Nagisa, seusai dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu berjalan menuju cermin, berkaca sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi perempuan. Sepertinya ia hendak menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Lebih baik aku ke bawah saja, deh~ Sepertinya jalan-jalan di pagi hari cukup menyenangkan~"

"Uwaaah, salju!" Pekik Nagisa, kagum melihat butiran-butiran salju putih yang turun dari langit. Langit pagi ini memang sangat indah.

"Segar sekali pagi ini. Sayang Team Lyoko tidak ikut menikmati keindahan pagi ini..." Batinnya. Nagisa lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Sepi, tentu saja. Belum ada orang yang terlihat. Well, mungkin ada.

"Pagi, Jim!" Nagisa menyapa guru olahraganya yang sedang menyingkirkan salju yang menghalangi pintu gudang peralatan. Jim menoleh, lalu balas menyapa.

"Pagi, Shinonome! Rajin sekali kau bangun pagi-pagi begini!"

Nagisa cuma merespon dengan senyuman kecil. Kemudian, Nagisa melanjutkan jalan pagi-nya, sampai ia tak sengaja bertemu seseorang yang merupakan temannya.

"_Todoke, todoke, yami wo nukete... Hikari satsu kimi no moto e... Egao omotte... Ima mo ikitte... Koukai ga nai you ni..."_

Samar-samar, Nagisa mendengar suara orang menyanyi di dekatnya. Dan suara itu rasanya pernah ia dengar... Karena penasaran, Nagisa pun mencari-cari sumber suara.

"_...Doumawari shita, ano basho kare. Yume oikake, nao shite mita... Fuan datta... Hitori datta..."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini suara itu kedengaran lebih dekat dan jelas.

"_Moshi, kimi no egao ga nagereba... Kitto, ima mo kodoku wa... Suzuite darou..."_

Nagisa akhirnya menemukan sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari nyanyian sesosok gadis berambut coklat gelap sepinggang yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Gadis itu memakai sweater (?) hitam, dan syal coklat muda. Ia duduk membelakangi Nagisa. Dan Nagisa tahu, itu siapa. Jadi, ia berjingkat-jingkat pelan menghampiri si gadis misterius, dan berdiri diam di belakangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"_Todoke, todoke, kimi wo nukete... Boku wo matsu kimi no moto e... Suyoi kokoro to, kireina me wo..."_

"_**...Kore kara no mamoru kara ne..."**_

_**(Todokimasu you ni (Reach), by CHI-KA)**_

Si gadis misterius tersentak ketika mendengar nyanyian orang lain. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang.

"Shi-Shinonome?" Yue masih tampak terkejut. Nagisa melambai pelan seraya menyapa balik, "_Ohayou, _Yuu-chan!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Nagi-san... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, hanya jalan-jalan pagi saja! Eh, suaramu bagus, lho! Ini pertama kalinya kulihat kamu menyanyi!" Seru Nagisa, membuat Yue _blushing._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu... _Err, kau juga tahu lagu itu?"

"Tentu saja! Itu lagunya CHI-KA, kan? Dia penyanyi favoritku! Aku suka semua lagunya, terutama yang judulnya 'Sweetmoon' dan 'Waratte'!" Ucap Nagisa dengan penuh semangat. Yue menyunggingkan senyum seraya menerawang ke depan.

"Aku juga. Ketika menyanyikan lagu Sweetmoon... Aku merasa terlindungi. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman. Aku merasa kalau hidup ini memang tidak selamanya buruk. Ada saatnya Tuhan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah kita, dan membuat hidup kita menjadi indah." Tukas Yue panjang-lebar. Nagisa memandang wajah kalem Yue dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau punya masalah?"

Yue menatap kedua mata Nagisa dalam-dalam.

"...Saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun, Kakakku didiagnosis mengidap penyakit kanker darah putih atau Leukimia. Dokter berkata kalau Kak Keira hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 7 bulan. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku sangat tidak mau kehilangan Kak Keira. Oya, aku dan Kak Keira memiliki selisih umur 7 tahun. Kami benar-benar akrab. Karena itulah aku tak mau kehilangan Kakak." Yue menghentikan ucapannya, dan mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Meski mengidap penyakit itu, Kak Keira tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan semangat. Kakak optimis kalau dia pasti bisa melawan penyakit tersebut. Dia tetap menekuni hobi melukisnya."

"..."

"Semakin lama, rambut hitam ikal Kak Keira mulai rontok. Tapi Kak Keira tidak pernah malu kepada orang lain. Kakak tetap menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah. Sampai..." Mata Yue mulai kelihatan berair. Nagisa menatap wajah temannya dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yue?"

"...Ia pergi."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Semalam sebelum Kak Keira pergi, dia masih tertawa dan bermain bersamaku. Membantuku mengerjakan PR, Menemaniku menonton TV, dan mengkritik makanan dari rumah sakit yang rasanya aneh." Yue tertawa kecil.

"...Tapi, ini mungkin memang sudah takdir. Keesokan harinya, aku menemukan Kak Keira yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di ranjang di sampingku. Setelah itu, aku menangis. Selama seminggu penuh, aku terus-menerus menangis dan tidak mau sekolah."

"..."

"...Namun, cobaan hidupku belum berakhir. 2 minggu setelah kepergian Kak Keira, Ayah tertangkap basah menduakan Ibu. Mereka pun bertengkar, hingga Ibu mengalami serangan jantung dan ikut meninggal dunia... Kemudian, setelah acara penguburan (?) Ibu, Ayah segera pergi dari rumah, meninggalkanku sendirian, tanpa siapa-siapa. Beruntung, _obasan _mengizinkanku tinggal dirumahnya, bersama sepupu Sonja dan sepupu Uzuki, karena _obasan_ adalah seorang janda..." Ucap Yue, mengakhiri kisahnya seraya menerawang ke depan. Nagisa sudah merasakan ada tetesan-tetesan air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Nagisa bisa merasakan kesedihan Yue selama ini, karena orang tua Nagisa sendiri seperti itu.

"Yue... Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Kau harus tetap tegar, ya... Jangan pernah menyerah dalam menghadapi tantangan di hidup kita. Kita harus kuat! _Life must go on_! Kita tidak boleh terjebak dalam masa lalu!" Seru Nagisa, menggenggam tangan Yue erat. Yue tersenyum haru seraya memeluk temannya.

"_...Kore kara no mamoru, kara ne... _Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan selalu disampingmu, melindungimu, Yue!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Nagi-san..."

"Pagi, Nagisa."

Aelita menyapa Nagisa dengan akrab.

"Pagi, Aelita! Oh, dan Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, juga Jeremie! Pagi, all!"

Yumi menyunggingkan senyum. "_Ogenki desuka, Nagi-san, Yue-san?"_

"_Ogenki desu! Arigatou, Yumi-san!" _Jawab Nagisa dan Yue, kompak. Nampaknya, cuma Ulrich dan Odd yang mengerti isi percakapan mereka.

"Hmm?" Ulrich terlihat heran saat menatap Yue.

"Yue, kau sakit, ya? Kau terlihat…"

"…Aneh? Ah, tidak. Aku cuma… bingung." Potong Yue.

"Bingung soal apa?"

Yue berpaling ke arah Nagisa.

"Nagi-san, kau harus mengepak barang-barangmu, segera. Minggu depan, kita akan segera sekolah, ingat?" Yue berbicara dengan intonasi sangat rendah. Nagisa tersentak.

"…Kau tidak bohong, kan..?"

"Tiiiidak."

Nagisa memandang wajah teman-temannya satu-persatu. Sedih, kaget, dan senang karena Nagisa bias kembali ke dimensinya tercampur menjadi satu. Ekspresi itu menghiasi wajah teman-temannya.

"…A-aku ingin pulang… Aku rindu rumah, tapi… aku juga tak mau meninggalkan dunia ini… dan kalian…" Nagisa mulai menitikkan air mata. Aelita dan Yumi segera memeluknya.

"Nagi-san… Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Ini keputusan berat, tapi… inilah yang sudah harus kau lakukan. Kau harus pulang, Nagisa. Aku yakin keluargamu sudah menunggumu. Aku yakin, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti. Ya, Nagisa? Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu." Lirih Yumi. Aelita memandang wajah sedih Nagisa.

"Yumi benar, Nagisa. Meski kita berpisah, kita pasti akan selalu mengingat kenangan yang telah kita lalui, kan? Jadi, hapuslah air matamu, Nagisa!" Timpal Aelita, ikut menghibur Nagisa. Perlahan, Nagisa menghapus air matanya

"Benar! Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, entah kapan!" Tambah Odd.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu." Ucap Ulrich.

Nagisa mengangguk. "_Arigatou, minna... _Kalian memang sahabat terbaik."

"Jadi." Ucap Yue. "Ayo, kutemani kau beres-beres." Yue berjalan menjauh sambil merangkul Nagisa.

"Tenang, Nagisa! Soal sekolah, serahkan saja kepada kami!" Seru Jeremie dari jauh. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kuserahkan sisanya kepada kalian, teman."

...Selesai pelajaran PE (Phisycal Education)...

"Huh... Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku pasti akan merindukan ulah Jim!" Celetuk Nagisa, membuat Yumi dan Yue tertawa lepas.

"Lebih tepat, kebodohannya." Timpal Yumi. Mereka terkikik lagi.

"Well, kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu, kan?" Tanya Yue. Nagisa tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya... Aku sudah siap untuk kembali." Sahut si pemilik nama Nagisa Shinonome.

"Ayo, kita lebih dulu mengunjungi yang lain."

"Ya..."

Taman sekolah...

"Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal disini. Sudah selama itulah aku mengarungi hari-hari bersama kalian memerangi XANA. Selama itu, aku jadi mengenal Lyoko, mengenal Kadic, dan yang terpenting; mengenal kalian. Sedih, suka, senang, amarah. Kita pernah merasakan itu bersama. Aku bahkan sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hampir jatuh ke Digital Sea!" Canda Nagisa.

"...Tapi... sudah saatnya aku kembali ke dimensiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan dunia ini dan kalian. Namun, aku tahu, ini bukan dimensiku. Duniaku bukan disini. Aku punya kehidupan di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kalian. Yah, walau aku sangat ingin tinggal disini..."

"...Terima kasih, kawan-kawan. Kalian yang terbaik bagiku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku mengarungi kehidupan singkat di sini. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Tanpa kalian, aku pasti masih seperti anak hilang yang tidak tahu arah dan kebingungan! Sekali lagi, _merci beaucoup_!" Nagisa membungkukkan badannya ke arah teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya segera memberi Nagisa pelukan persahabatan. Dan hal itu membuat air mata haru Nagisa tumpah, tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan masakanmu, Nagisa!" Celetuk Odd, yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan dari teman-temannya karena telah merusak suasana.

"Haha, aku tahu, Odd. :)" Sahut Nagisa.

"Hati-hati, Nagisa." Ucap Ulrich.

"Kalau ada tanda-tanda aneh yang mengarah ke XANA, jangan lupa untuk memberi tahu Yue agar Yue bisa segera 'mengirim'mu kembali ke sini, ya!" Pesan Jeremie, entah bercanda atau tidak.

"Well?" Odd melepaskan pelukannya, diikuti yang lain.

"Ayo, Nagisa. Kita pulang." Ajak Yue. Nagisa mengangguk, meski masih ada perasaan sedih dihatinya.

"Ayo. Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Kadic, France, pabrik, Lyoko, kalian, bahkan XANA... Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Kita memang akan berpisah, tapi ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya. Persahabatan ini pasti akan kekal, sampai akhir hayat kita. Aku yakin itu."

Nagisa berjalan pelan menghampiri Yue sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Yue." Aelita sedikit terisak. Yue mengangguk terharu.

"Well... Nagisa, siap untuk pulang?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku siap."

"_...This is the end of our adventure. All that we're want now is going home. Oh, Winds, carry us to our world!"_

_Wush!_

Dan mereka perlahan menghilang!

"Aku benar-benar akan merindukan gadis ceroboh itu." Gumam Yumi.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan merindukan kecerobohan dan kesialan yang menimpa Nagisa. Aku bukan bermaksud menyindir..." Timpal Ulrich.

_Pip...Pip...Pip..._

"Ah." Jeremie mengambil laptop yang selalu ia bawa dari dalam tasnya.

"XANA menyerang kembali..." Jeremie menatap wajah temannya satu-persatu. Odd berseru kesal.

"Aaargh, ini bukan timing yang tepat, XANA! Kami baru saja kehilangan teman kami, dan kau—"

"—Ini sudah kewajiban kita sebagai Lyoko Warriors, Odd. Ayo, kita segera ke pabrik!" Potong Aelita. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo!"

Sementara itu, di dimensi lain...

_Bruk._

"Auch!" Nagisa—yang terjatuh dari langit—langsung meringis.

"...Ah, Yue tidak ada... Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya." Nagisa bangkit, mengambil koper dan tasnya, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya tercinta.

_Cklek._

"Aku pulang!"

**Nagisa's Story.**

**Created: 25 December 2012, 13:13 WIB**

**Finished: 06 February 2013, 15:15**

**Yaaaay! Akhirnya, Nagisa's Story selesai! ^^**

**Akhirnya plot, judul chapter, dan lainnya tentang Nagisa's Story bisa kukeluarkan dari otakku juga! Senang banget rasanya!**

**Makasih buat Allah S.W.T yang sudah membantuku (?) menyelesaikan Fic ini! **

**Makasih buat author Kak Chococinno (Maaf klo penulisannya salah :P) yang udah bantu aku selama jadi newbie di !**

**Makasih buat author LalaNur Aprilia dan Kak Miiyuki Kyoko buat segalanya! Mulai dari ngeramein beranda Facebookku, ngacak2 Fans Page buatanku, banting-bantingan bersama, membantuku melawan (?) Anti Code Lyoko di FB, dan masih banyak lagi! Terutama, karena udah mau jadi Trio Gaje bersamaku! (3 orang berbeda tingkat pendidikan yang tadinya gak saling mengenal, perlahan jadi akrab lewat bantuan Facebook dan Twitter, sampai akhirnya bersatu dalam sebuah geng kacau bernama Trio Gaje... XD)**

**Makasih buat temen2 di FB (Yang gak bisa kusebutin satu-persatu) yang udah ngacak-ngacak beranda FB-ku! XD**

**Makasih buat my 'gaje' friends; Dimas Prasetyo (a.k.a Odd), Muhammad Fikri (a.k.a Jeremie), Fahmi Haekal (a.k.a William), Akasaka Hiro (a.k.a Ulrich), dan Karina Serizawa (a.k.a Yumi) yang udah mengajakku (Me: a.k.a Aelita :3) bergabung dalam geng aneh: Lyoko Warriors Dummy Version alias LWDV! Kalau kalian baca chapter ini, kasih reviews, ya! #Maksa**

**Last but not least, makasih buat para readers semua yang sampai saat ini masih setia (?) membaca fic yang dibuat si author gaje ini! *bungkuk2***

**Terakhir, sampai jumpaaaaa! Ciao! Au revoir! Sayonara! *Lambai2* *Kedip2***

**Important notes (padahal sih gak penting!): Aku akan membuat sekuel dari fic ini! Agak mirip sama Code Lyoko Evolution, sih... Judulnya; Nagisa's Story: Evolution! Kalau sempat, baca, ya! (padahal sih, belum di post... XD)**

**Bye! ;D**


End file.
